


Christmas with the Wilsons

by Impala_Chick



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Antagonism, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet the Family, Mistletoe, Snark, Teasing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: In an effort to get his family to stop badgering him, Sam asks Bucky to pose as his boyfriend for Christmas dinner.





	Christmas with the Wilsons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> This prompt was way too fun to ignore. Holiday trope time is the best time of the year :) Happy Holidays!

Bucky was currently staring at him from where he was seated at the breakfast bar, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Sam was leaning against the stove, a bag of groceries in hand. He returned from shopping only to find Bucky eating the last of his cheerios, and cheerios had not been added to the shopping list. He was annoyed about that, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. The thought of going to Christmas dinner another year without a date made him anxious, and asking Bucky seemed like the perfect solution, so he plowed on.

“I’m being serious here," Sam pointed out.

“Dude, why the hell wouldn’t you ask Steve? He’s the one who is all soft and polite. Great with parents, guaranteed.” Bucky pointed his spoon at Sam like a jackass, so Sam deliberately turned around.

“Uh, because my parents already know I work with him. And they know he's my roommate, but they've never met you. Also, Steve’s basically the most recognizable international fugitive in history, and he can’t go out. But you knew all of that already,” Sam supplied. 

“I’m just saying that parents don’t like me. I’m not the kind you bring home to Momma,” Bucky said bluntly. Sam finished putting the milk in the door and turned around with a sigh.

“Did some girl in the 1940s say that to you? You know what, don’t answer that. My parents would love that I brought someone. My sister would stop badgering me about my made-up boyfriend. And we would have a calm, delicious, uneventful dinner and then we could all go home.” 

Sam was really trying to sell it. If Bucky said no, he honestly couldn’t think of anyone else to ask. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. Getting up the nerve to ask Bucky had been difficult, considering he hadn’t been entirely sure how Bucky felt about Sam’s sexuality. 

Sam met Bucky’s eyes over the grocery bag he was emptying. Bucky had been watching him.

“Fine. Take me for Christmas,” Bucky said, sweet as pie. Sam rolled his eyes.

“See, you’re a natural when you actually try to be nice.”

“So what should I wear?” Bucky asked, his tone serious. 

_Anything that shows off your ass,_ was Sam’s first thought. He turned around to empty another shopping bag before things got out of hand. 

“You gotta dress up a little. It’s Christmas. Slacks? You own any of those?” Sam said into the cupboard as he put away the nacho cheese doritos. Bucky’s favorite. Sam didn’t even remember grabbing them at the store. It was just automatic by now to buy things Bucky liked, after he and Bucky and Steve had all started sharing an apartment.

“Very funny, Wilson. It will surprise you to know that I actually do go shopping. But I’m going to buy something extra special for the occasion,” Bucky announced as he hopped off his stool. He winked at Sam, who scowled in return. He was starting to second guess this whole plan. 

\---

Bucky did in fact buy new clothes for the occasion. And he looked positively drop-dead gorgeous. Sam nearly dropped the pie he was holding when Bucky walked out of his room. He had dark burgundy skinny jeans on, with black boots and a classic black leather jacket, complete with a gray scarf. And his hair was pulled back in a bun, the way Sam liked it best. His look was classic, effortless. Sam immediately looked down at his plain black suit and gray skinny tie and felt... not homely, but definitely humbled.

“Hey, how about this?” Bucky did a little twirl, clearly proud of himself. 

“Seems like you’re trying pretty hard to impress, dude,” Sam lied.

“You don’t want your sister to think your boyfriend is ugly, do ya?” Bucky pressed, his eyebrows raised comically. 

“There’s no way they are going to recognize you as the Winter Soldier, so that’s good.” Sam ignored Bucky’s question, because he was most definitely fishing. Surely he had to know how good he looked, and Sam wasn’t going to indulge him.

“Let’s get this show on the road, then.” Bucky gestured towards the door, and jingled Sam’s car keys.

“Fine. But do not call me any pet names tonight. And do not tell my sister any personal stories about me. She will never let me live them down. And definitely don’t kick me under the table or do other juvenile shit. Got it?” Sam double checked the grocery bag to ensure that he had packed the wine he was supposed to bring. Then he picked it up, carefully balanced the pumpkin pie with his other hand, and headed towards the door.

“You got it, boss.” Bucky followed behind him. The tone of his voice did nothing to assure Sam that Bucky was going to follow the rules. 

\---

Bucky poured on the folksy charm just as soon as Sam’s parents had opened their front door. He was all _yes Ma’am_ this and _yes sir_ that. Sam was flabbergasted, but he could tell it was working. Bucky was currently helping his mom set the table, while Sam was in the living room having a drink with his sister.

“Sam, he’s hot as hell! How did you guys meet again?” Patricia was beaming at him like he had won the lottery. Sam groaned.

“Work. He’s a pretty private guy, so don’t interrogate him like you usually do,” Sam warned.

“I don’t do that!” She looked taken aback.

“Oh, please. Don’t be dramatic.” Sam was cut off from saying anything further when a large hand gently gripped his shoulder.

“Hun, do you want me to top off your wine? It always helps you relax,” Bucky teased, bottle in hand. Sam looked up at him, ready to make a snide comeback, but his sister interrupted him. 

“Sounds like you know how he gets,” Patricia said to Bucky with a laugh. 

“Oh, I’d say he’s mostly fun to be around.” Bucky had taken his jacket and scarf off, and his gray button-up fit him sinfully. When he leaned over to pour wine into Sam’s glass, Sam didn’t even bother resisting temptation and watched the way Bucky’s normal arm flexed under his shirt. 

Patricia raised her glass. “I’ll take some, too.” 

Bucky dropped a kiss on Sam’s cheek before he walked over to Patricia and poured her more wine. Sam schooled his expression, even though his cheek tingled where Bucky’s lips had touched him. 

“So tell me what it’s like to date my brother,” she asked deviously. Sam shot Bucky a piercing look, and he hoped Bucky was reminded of the time he specifically told Bucky _not_ to talk about anything too personal. 

Bucky put the bottle down on the table and settled into the couch next to Patricia, right next to the lit Christmas tree. 

“Well, there’s the fact that Sam actually loves cleaning with rock music blasting. When he doesn’t think anyone is watching, he screams out the lyrics and mops the floor really aggressively,” Bucky shared, his voice lowered in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Oh man, that’s classic.” Patricia laughed. “You’re fun. What else you got?” She asked as she leaned forward, wine glass in hand. Sam fake-coughed and pointedly looked at Bucky again, his eyes narrowed. He didn’t even know Bucky knew that about him. 

Bucky opened his mouth to reply just as Sam’s mom walked back into the room. Saved by the bell. 

“Time for dinner!” She ushered them into the dining room, a huge grin on her face. She had seemed so happy for him all night. She kept patting Sam’s arm and flashing him a thumbs-up whenever she thought Bucky wasn’t looking. Sam felt bad for tricking her into thinking Bucky was actually his boyfriend. 

Bucky pulled out Sam’s chair at the dining room table, totally over-doing it. Sam glared at him while he lowered himself into it. He pulled it forward sharply to tuck it under the table, and Bucky lost his balance. He quickly corrected, but Sam noticed and counted that as a small victory.

Bucky sat down, and then they all clasped hands for Dad’s Christmas blessing. His deep, soothing voice flowed over Sam, familiar and calming. And he felt Bucky squeezing his hand, but not in an aggressive way. It actually was comforting. 

Until his Dad started wrapping up, and Bucky kicked his foot under the table. Sam jumped in surprise, and then cracked an eye open to glance around. Everyone except Bucky still had their eyes closed for the “amen.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and then gave Bucky some serious side-eye. Bucky was glancing around the room, and didn’t even react to Sam’s expression.

The rest of the dinner, Bucky made excellent small talk with his parents and his sister. Sam could barely concentrate on the conversation, because he was extremely distracted every time Bucky rubbed his foot against Sam’s ankle under the table. Sam kicked him a couple of times in retaliation, but Bucky gave no outward indication that he noticed.

The food was delicious, of course. His mom and dad seemed happy for him, and his sister was literally infatuated with Bucky, asking him questions non-stop. Sam didn’t have to put up with one single question about whether he was “lonely” or when he was going to “meet a nice person” or whether he was trying that whole “online dating thing.” These were all major perks to bringing Bucky with him. However, Sam still felt stifled, like it was incredibly hot in the room and all the air was being sucked out the window. He sighed, and Bucky looked over at him.

“You okay?” Bucky asked under his breath.

“Can you help me get dessert ready?” Sam said through clenched teeth. Bucky nodded and got up, looking worried. 

Sam stormed out of the dining room, through the kitchen, and into the hallway. Bucky crowded into his space, but Sam backed up slowly, his hands up in surrender. If Bucky would just stop touching him, maybe he wouldn’t be so damn confused.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, his voice soft. Sam instantly felt bad. Shouldn’t he be the one being nice to Bucky? Bucky was here as a favor and Sam was having a fucking meltdown because he couldn’t control himself. 

“I just… I appreciate all the acting, you’ve really outdone yourself. But it’s making me feel shitty. I should just own up to the truth, instead of living this cute fuckin’ fantasy,” Sam admitted. He looked at Bucky, wincing in anticipation of some bad reaction. 

Instead of getting angry, Bucky started laughing. The guy had recently gotten his brain rearranged by a Wakandan teenager and Sam couldn’t be sure that Bucky wasn’t totally off his rocker. 

“I am not joking,” Sam grumbled, his voice flat. He followed Bucky’s line of sight, and realized Bucky wasn’t laughing at him. 

They were standing at the end of the hallway, right under a sprig of mistletoe. How ironic. At least he knew then that Bucky wasn’t being crazy. 

Bucky looked over at him, a mischievous grin on his face. And then he was leaning forward, and Sam hesitated a moment before he pushed him back. Bucky grabbed his wrist with his metal arm, holding him still. They stared at each other for a moment as Sam’s heart pounded in his chest.

And then it dawned on him. Bucky wasn’t acting anymore. 

“It’s fine. This is fine.” Sam’s voice cracked, he didn’t even know what he was saying, and he half-expected Bucky to make some smart-ass remark about it. But he just pulled Sam to his chest and his hair fell around Sam’s face and then Sam was sighing against Bucky’s mouth. 

“Really? Mistletoe?” Sam couldn’t resist getting a jab in when Bucky pulled back. Bucky huffed a laugh, and tossed his hair. Sam’s skin tingled in the places where Bucky’s hands gripped his hips. 

“When the moment is right, might as well take it, ya know?” Bucky shrugged. Sam couldn’t look away from Bucky’s mouth, so he kissed him again. He relished the way Bucky leaned into him, like this was all so natural. 

“Are you still going to freak out?” Bucky asked as he took his hands off of Sam. 

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” Sam acknowledged with a smile. “Shall we?” Sam gestured back down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

“I’ve been waiting for your pie all night,” Bucky admitted, his smile blinding. They walked back into the kitchen, shoulders bumping as they pushed through the doorway. Sam felt like he could finally breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has now been posted on [tumblr!](http://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/180776105713/christmas-with-the-wilsons-impalachick-marvel)


End file.
